Curious Strawberries
by XxLonelyPenwriterxX
Summary: Even if she runs, there will always be a reason she looks back.


**-Author's Note-**

**Hello there! :) It's great that you just so happened to stumble upon this story I wrote! Please read and review as you wish, and if you like it enough, favorite it! I will be very grateful of you doing so... Enjoy the shipping and the story please! :D**

**

* * *

**

Twigs snapped under Yuuki Kuran's delicate feet as thoughts of freedom anticipated with an uncanny mind containing the newfound thirst for blood. She ran like there was no tomorrow, like the protesting screams of Ruka Soeun and Kain Akatsuki didn't reach her ears; like her ties with life were slowly breaking and her yearning for blood was ceased. The brunette haired girl kept running, kept thriving to reach the end of her desperate panic mode, for it was her only escape from the futile effort of being the Kuran bride. The weight of adequacy was too much to bear for the young vampire, and being trapped within the mansion _he_ confined her to only made it harder to survive. So she kept dashing through the thicket of burrowing trees, occasionally doubting her rash decision, then recoiling at the thought of returning to _him_: Kuran Kaname, a beastly man with incestuous ways. There wedding had been only seconds ago, when "I do" never escaped her gentle lips, when the wild chase through a forest of fears proceeded. Only once did she look back.

Almost everyone chased after her, everyone but Kaname himself. He merely stared in arrogance as his bride fled, not bothering with the stubborn girl. It hurt her, and only enforced running away _farther_. But thinking wasn't meant for now, that was for later, when Yuuki finally ran off their depressing property, back to **reality**. Life as a vampire was like a daze, and soon enough, the fairy tale of perfection produces a sickly green lie that makes you rush away from its light. Soon enough, tire will consume you and you shall run, just like Yuuki.

From behind her, Yuuki could hear Akatsuki yelling her name for the last time, and Ruka's pace slowing to a stop. They had finally quit tailing her, and the Kuran could almost taste the freedom on the tip of her wanting tongue. A wicked smile plastered her face in just seconds, and it only widened as she saw the ending of the immense woodland she had just been racing through. The slightly brighter mouth of the woods just opened more doors for her. She would never return to this dreadful place again! In just a few paces she would succeed…!

_Crash!_

The Kuran princess fell to the ground roughly after bumping into something that resulted in an enormously abrupt fall. Looking up, a gasp escaped her lips suddenly.

"Aidou-Senpai!" Yuuki cried, astonished at the stern sight of him. A tear seemed to trickle from her defeated eyes as her door to freedom just slammed in her saddened face. _So close…_

"This isn't the first time I've seen you cry, Yuuki-Sama," Hanabusa Aidou murmured softly as he offered a hand to help her up. She refused stubbornly. "Forgive me for stepping in front of you, but I can't let you leave." Just at that statement, his browns creased together slowly as he extended his hand farther, hoping this time she would accept; again, cold rejection.

"No!" Yuuki cried in defiance at loosing her way to escape just like that. Rolling up into a squabbled ball, she sobbed freely in front of her protector, not holding any emotion back, whether it was anger or sadness. _So close!_

Squatting down to Yuuki's height and placing a shaky hand on her shoulder, Hanabusa spoke soothingly, "Gomenasai, Kuran Yuuki, but it is not fit for you to abandon Kaname-Sama."

And that was when all the lights ceased into oblivion, and all Yuuki could see was utter darkness.

A taste of bitter sweetness flooded Yuuki's mouth comprehensively as revival became easier for her, not that she was _dead_or anything. The warm liquid floated down her throat dreamily, the savory tang of blood quenching her nicely, nicely enough to bring herself to open her eyes, only to see Aidou's fine features greeting her. It took hardly two seconds before the Pure blood realizing he was _kissing_ her. The first instinct that came to mind was to push him off fiercely, so she did, and it was a nasty sight.

Blood spewed everywhere from both their mouths, tainting the nice white sheets Yuuki lay cozily on. Mouth gaping, she widened her eyes at the waste of blood.

"What did you do that for?" Aidou outburst rudely, then furiously scolded himself.

More shocked about the blood than worried about his blunt rudeness, she wiped a streak of blood from her tutor's chin and licked it off her fingers hungrily. She muttered, "Blood?"

Aidou nodded almost robotically, and explained. "Kaname-Sama ordered me to give you some of my blood, so I did… By mouth. It seemed most fast and effective without waking you." He shrugged at his response, wondering what was so shocking about it.

Suddenly, an embarrassed blush caked Yuuki's flustered face. She felt so stupid at thinking he was kissing her. That ridiculous thought was almost laughable. "Oh, of course, gomensai, Aidou-Sempai!" Yuuki fought for a smile to go with the statement.

Just then, Aidou laughed lightly. "Don't worry; I wasn't trying anything on you, Yuuki-Chan!"

Yuuki's blush returned as he forgot to say "Sama." She returned the laugh, except a little too enthusiastically. "Arigato, Senpai, for the snack!"

He gave a toothy grinned nod as he made his way over to the far side of the room to push aside thick, red curtains blocking a window. Before she could protest against seeing rays of sunshine, she was halted when she saw a _sunset_peeking through the shielding curtains. It was beautiful, for Yuuki examined it in admiration, and she wondered what it would feel like to touch the glorious sheen of it. _Probably better than being stuck in here… _The thought made her flinch, because as the insubordinate clause passed through her head, the memory of running to freedom that day made her frown.

"Aidou-Senpai… What did you feel when you stopped me from reaching the opening of the trees?" It was a curious question that almost seemed guilty, and Yuuki even wished she never asked.

Taking a moment to look outside of the fragile glass at the burning sun setting, Aidou smiled warmly. "I felt gleeful that Kaname-Sama would appreciate me more for helping him get you back…"

Yuuki changed her face drastically into a hurt expression. Thoughts of agony seemed to emerge from the darkness of her exasperated head. _Even Aidou isn't pleased with my break-though…_

"But that was before I saw those tears." Aidou continued, now turning to face Yuuki directly. "When I saw that same scene of you weeping, I couldn't help but wish to let you go free, to spread your wings and get away, yet we all know what a foolish thing that would have been… Gomensai!" He then bowed heartily, showing how sincerely sorry he was.

Standing there, across from the blonde boy that used to be an enemy, the light hit their vampiric faces perfectly. She thought of all the things he had done for her ever since she turned into a beast who takes on a human form; protecting her, tutoring her, treasuring her.

"Aidou-Senpai…" Yuuki walked over to where he still remained bowing. She could sense him looking up. "Arigato!" And at that precise moment, she threw her arms around him passionately.

"Yuuki…" he whispered blankly, approaching the gesture as a sign of gratitude. The least he could do was return the movement, and he did, thinking more than needed of the sight, and imagining much further of it as well.

As the two vampire's skin mingled pleasantly, Yuuki realized two things as their curious embrace lengthened. She now knew that, deep down inside, she had a reason to stay in imprisonment with Kaname-Sama: Aidou Hanabusa. It was because of him she looked back once as she ran the previous time that day. She also realized he smelled of strawberries.

How curious, indeed.


End file.
